The present invention relates to the formation of a tubular filter materials into a sleeve for purposes of placement on a hollow tubular core having openings therein. The filter sleeve is formed from the filter material by bonding abutting edges together to form a seam.
One application for the present invention is a tubular yarn carrier used for dying or wet finishing of textile yarn. Such textile yarn carriers are typically known as "dye tubes" or "dye springs". Both include a tubular structure having a series of openings therein for passage of dye or other agents in the processing yarn wound on the outside surface thereof. A filter sleeve is typically provided between the tube and the yarn to prevent entrapment of the yarn in the passageways of the tube and for providing filtration of the dye or the like being applied to the yarn.
Other rigid and semi-rigid type filter tubes may be used along with the features of the present invention.